1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to video monitoring systems for security monitoring of sites and, more particularly, to a video monitoring device having a pole mounted to a pre-cast concrete base that is not permanently affixed to the site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video monitoring devices are used in the security industry to visually observe sites so they remain secure against intrusion. For example, security companies may be engaged to operate the video monitoring device, observe the site, and notify law enforcement if an intruder enters the site. These security companies—which do not own the site and do not run the business located at the site—are responsible for ensuring that the video monitoring devices located at the site operate correctly. In many instances, the security company monitors the site outside normal business hours, when the business at the site is closed.
At a minimum, a video monitoring device includes at least one video camera, but may include additional items depending on the complexity the device. The video camera transmits images from the site to a display that is typically separate from the camera. Images from the camera may be transmitted through a hardwired communication link or a wireless communication link (e.g., radio communication, wireless network, etc.) between the video monitoring device and the display. The display may be physically present at the monitored site or may be at a monitoring station located remote from the site.
The video cameras at a monitored site are usually installed in an elevated location, which allows site observation from a high vantage point and prevents intruders from tampering with the camera. Permanent fixtures on the site (e.g., buildings, perimeter walls, poles cemented into the ground, etc.) may provide a suitable location to affix the cameras; however, in many instances the unavailability of site fixtures at the proper location within the site prohibits ideal camera positioning. For example, cameras are often required at or near the perimeter of the site but there aren't any fixtures there. In such a case, a permanent fixture could be installed at the site perimeter (e.g., as a pole cemented into the ground), but site owners may not desire that type of permanent alteration to their site, especially when the monitored site is a business that leases its premises from the site owner.
If a suitable fixture is not present and permanently installing a fixture is not an option, security companies can install the camera on a pole that extends from a base, but these types of temporary video monitoring devices are generally less secure than those affixed to permanent fixtures. In this regard, the base rests on a ground surface at the site and the temporary video monitoring device can usually be moved or pushed over with relative ease, thereby compromising the security personnel's ability to monitor the site. For example, an intruder could enter the site during normal business hours when the video monitoring device is not active and the intruder could move, push over, or even take the device at that time. In fact, temporary video monitoring devices installed on construction sites, oil drilling sites, or other sites where a good deal of traffic comes into and out of the site during normal business hours—when the device is turned off—are particularly susceptible to this type of tampering.
Additionally, when security personnel activate the temporary video monitoring device and it has been moved or pushed over, the personnel may not be able to quickly determine why it is not working properly. For example, a security company's personnel may be at a monitoring station hundreds or even thousands of miles away from the site and there may not be anybody at the site to investigate the cause of the problem, especially if the monitoring occurs only after normal business hours or for sites that are not normally occupied by humans. As a result, these offsite security personnel must choose between calling the police in the jurisdiction where the site is located to investigate the cause of the problem or leaving the site unsecure during the time required for the security personnel to travel to the site.
Including a very heavy base as part of the temporary video monitoring device could remedy the problem, but doing so creates logistical problems for installation because the base must weigh at least several hundred pounds. Accordingly, heavy equipment (e.g., a forklift, crane, front loader, etc.) is required to position the base at the proper location on the site, but moving the video monitoring device with this type of heavy equipment risks damage unless the device is specifically designed so the heavy equipment can maneuver it into position.
Additionally, temporary video monitoring devices should be designed for quick installation, especially when installed by a security company hired to monitor a business operating at the site and minimal business interruption becomes important. Thus, it is desirable to assemble offsite as much of the temporary video monitoring device as possible and to facilitate the on-site assembly of any components that must be assembled at the site. Doing so not only minimizes business interruption for the security company's customer, it also minimizes the number of security-company personnel required to complete assembly at the site.
Therefore, there is a need for a temporary video monitoring device with a base that is heavy enough to prevent the video monitoring device from being easily moved or tipped over and that is properly designed to be handled by heavy equipment. Further, there is a need for a temporary video monitoring device that is designed to be quickly installed, with minimal assembly at the site.